Everybody Wants To Rule The World
by Twylightgirl007
Summary: All Hail Queen Caroline rightful ruler of the world. A tragic murder sets events in motion that mean a power shift in New Orleans. Dark Klaroline!


This fanfic is dedicated to Anna "AnnaTom23" and Lea "breakdown-yourwalls".

PS. I didn't watch that flaming heap of trash known as The Originals so this will be my own take on it with more or less of the stuff going on. In terms of Vampire Diaries timeline, it will be canon up until the point where Caroline had her tryst in the woods with her favourite Hybrid King and from there I am exacting my own creative license *laughs gleefully*

PPS. I don't own the Vampire Dairies, The Originals, Klaus, or Caroline—but imagine how cool that would be huh?

! Rated 18+ because mature themes and smexy times. Don't say I didn't warn ya. !

* * *

><p>It was finally the end of a long, tedious day. A day that consisted of all the usual chores that were required in order to gain and hold power in a city such as New Orleans. Stars were just beginning to awaken in the fading evening sky. This was the start of the Vampire's day, the ones who did not possess Daylighter Rings, stuck cowering from the sun like frightened mice. He looked down at his hands, relishing the warmth the sunlight gave, relishing the warmth he was able to experience where others of his kind were not. He raked a hand through his hair, feeling an age old exhaustion sweep over him. Though his body was keen and alert with the strength of being not only an Original but also a Hybrid; his spirit and mind yearned for some relaxation.<p>

He considered going straight home to his mansion on the plantation, but when he thought of having to run into Hayley he decided he needed to be a little drunker before he willingly placed himself within earshot of her_ incessant whining. _ He knew that he needed to have a good relationship with her for the sake of their future child, and he was smart enough to know when to be responsible for his own mistakes; however it didn't mean he had to love her. Most days he didn't even like her, but he was trying and that's what counts.

He walked towards the entrance of the New Orleans City Park, hands in the pockets of his coat, noticing the shift in temperature, the feeling of the cool night on his face, the dying sounds of conversation as people made their way home. His feet made no noise detectable to the human ear, but he was able to hear a slight tapping noise as his shoes hit the concrete sidewalk that was relinquishing its last vestiges of warmth to the cold air. The moon started to rise from behind tapered buildings in the distance, filling the park the way words fill a page—intimately revealing the familiar shapes in the mysterious inky darkness.

He had just begun to settle into a worn metal bench when his hybrid senses picked up the smell of something familiar on the other side of the pond, a scent that made his heart quicken and his tongue go dry. Without being aware of it, his body had unconsciously begun to make its way towards the scent, while his mind was playing catch up.

_There's no way… could it be her?_ Klaus could hardly believe it, the sceptical part of his brain tried to rationalise that it couldn't be her, she made it clear she wanted him out of her life. After their time in the woods, after…

_Their bodies were pressed together like they were always meant to fit together like that, as though their souls were made one. At this point they had sunken to the forest floor, after making quick work of each other's clothes, Caroline hovered over Klaus, an angel with the sunlight creating a halo around her blonde hair. She made it clear she wanted to dominate just as much as he did when he pressed her against the tree earlier, when she grinned mischievously as she flipped herself on top of him just as he begun to try to do the same. She held him down with a small, manicured finger. The finger trailed down his chest, down, down, until she reached the underwear that survived their earlier onslaught. Where before they were so hasty and eager, they stilled to observe each other. _

_Caroline regarded him with a curious expression. Her finger hooked to the inside of the underwear, a silent question hung in the air. _

"_Do you still want this, Caroline?" Klaus asked, in a breathy whisper. "Because we can stop. It's important to me that you are happy." _

_A small smile ghosted on her lips, and she took a steadying breath. "No, I want this. I want you. I'm just…nervous—I guess." _

_Seeing her so vulnerable, admitting the truth made Klaus's breath hitch in his throat. He slowly traced his hand down her arm, making her shiver with excitement. _

"_Then we will take it slow, my love." His voiced cracked with emotion. He drew her down to meet his lips, enjoying the contented sound she made. It thrilled Caroline to her him call her his love, for the first time. His._

He made no noise as he got closer to the woman as he began to cross the bridge separating them. She was facing away from him, staring into the inky pond. Now that he was much closer, he was sure it was her. She looked different, somehow, as though she carried a heavy weight on her shoulders. There was a sharpness to her rigid posture, and tension in the way her hands dug into her porcelain white thighs. The black dress she wore hug her curves in a way that made Klaus ache to touch her again. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail, with stray curls blowing in the wind.

He heard a noise come from behind him so he pulled himself away from the vision in front of him. The noise sounded like a cross between a hiss and a growl, a defensive territorial noise that Klaus knew—the sound a creature makes when threatened. Whoever it was, rushed past him so quick that he barely registered it even with his hybrid senses. When he turned back, Caroline was gone.

Was it a hallucination? Klaus felt himself shiver. There was something wrong, this much he knew was true.


End file.
